<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lee taeyong by zhxings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572550">lee taeyong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhxings/pseuds/zhxings'>zhxings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhxings/pseuds/zhxings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taeyong is in for a hot surprise when he comes home and sees everyone sitting together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lee taeyong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>taeyong sighed as he turned the key in the lock, it was a long day at work and he just wanted to come home and relax for the rest of night.</p><p>“man i fr gotta get a new job soon, this one sucks” taeyong thinks to himself</p><p>“yoo taeyong is back” screams johnny as taeyong walks through the door. taeyong smiles and greets johnny back. taking his shoes off at the door taeyong makes his way towards the kitchen and grabs a can of beer.</p><p>“johnny! i’m grabbing a beer would you like one too?” “yea man thanks” replies johnny.</p><p>after grabbing the beers taeyong makes his way towards the living room “johnny you would not believe the type of day i had at work. there this couple who had this sense of entitlement, like every time i tried to help them they would—“ </p><p>“oh hello? johnny how come you didn’t tell me we had company over omg i look like a mess right now!”</p><p>johnny chuckles. “taeyong relax, it’s just a couple of buddies from my college days.”</p><p>“still you could’ve warned me we had company over!” taeyong huffs out. “sorry yong it completely slipped my mind” </p><p>“mhm, when are you going to introduce me?”</p><p>johnny points out over towards the couch.“oh right!” “taeyong this lucas, mark, jaehyun, yuta, and ten.”</p><p>“woah johnny bro you never told you had a cute ass roommate” says lucas as he not so subtly is checking taeyong out.</p><p>taeyong blushes as he realizes what lucas is doing. “nice to meet you all i’m taeyong johnny’s roommate”</p><p> </p><p>anyway i have no idea what i’m doing </p><p>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader<br/>taeyong sexy taeyong beautiful taeyong best leader</p><p> </p><p>✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️</p><p> </p><p>STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT STREAM LONG FLIGHT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yup anyway stream long flight 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>